Realizing Things Changed
by JeanetteMiller329
Summary: This is a story focusing on mine and Simon's relationship....well the beginning and how we hid the truth from one another so long! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Realizing Things Changed

Ch1

"What is This Feeling?"

A few months passed since The Valentine's Ball and we just stayed friends and he landed a girlfriend. I sat at lunch watching my sisters making out with Simon's brothers and recalled that kiss we shared during a slow song. Then wondered what it meant the night he kissed me. But then I found out he asked Alvin for help to help him land his current girlfriend Gillian. A girl I do not get along with and would rather avoid all together.

Lunch passed by slowly and I talked to my friends about what my sisters and my plans were for summer. See in this lunch period Simon wasn't there because he had an appointment with his eye doctor because of a fight he got in with Alvin causing his frames to break. From the corner of my eye I saw Gillian sitting with a jock named Tray and Ashley turned to me.

"Hey Jeanie isn't that Simon's girlfriend flirting with Tray over there? They look like they're more than friends. Jeanette I'm serious take a look for yourself and the ironic part is while him and his brothers were on tour I saw them on a whole bunch of dates. He was holding her hand and everything and laughing and touching each other all over "ill". You don't think she's cheating on Simon do you?"

I shrugged cause I honestly didn't want to know anything about her because I didn't like her at all and neither did my sisters. But I heard Alvin yell over where Gillian sat.

"Oh isn't this a wonderful sight my brainy brother's girl locking lips with another guy! Oh what are you going to say oh our lips accidentally touched it meant nothing to me I love Simon. Oh speaking of Simon start explaining! Hey I can see you got your new glasses."

I turned to see Simon's eyes slanted in anger as his arms were crossed by his chest. Then it came like I had hoped for the longest.

"Oh so the rumors are true about you and Tray while I was away on a huge tour with my brothers in Europe! Well here's my piece of the pie Gillian; you can have him because I am no longer in love with you and going to kill myself to keep you in my arms! Do you get what I am saying or no?"

She looked and stared.

"Yes I do but guess what I'm dumping you for a much mature and smarter guy. Because I couldn't deal with you being away so long! So I turned to him and he gave me the affection you were so clue less about! How do you like that Mr. Rockstar? Now what you going to do you're the only single munk and just got dumped! Oh did I hurt your feelings? Good I don't care! Goodbye Simon!"

Alvin's face turned red.

"You can't talk to my brother like that you….you!"

Simon looked.

"Alvin relax I'll be fine maybe it wasn't meant to be. I'm fine with it really. I suddenly lost my appetite and going to the library to read see you in 4th hour!"

At that moment I wanted to go after that little cheater Gillian for breaking his heart into so many pieces. I tried to talk to him but he brushed past me with his head drooping down. Still trying to get him to talk to me I ran after him.

"Simon are you sure you're ok? Talk to me please I'm your best friend Simon! You know you can talk to me I'll listen."

He just sighed trying to hold back the tears.

"Jeanie I just don't feel like talking right now I'm fine! Stop worrying! I'm just going to the library to read! Jeanette I said I'm fine now leave me alone!"

I watched with a heavy heart as he ran down the hall not to the library either toward the rest room. Brittany approached me.

"You've fallen for Simon haven't you Jeanie? What I don't understand is at the Valentine's Ball you had the chance to tell him and you decided not to. But then that kiss you shared on the dance floor made me wonder if maybe he was trying to tell you something."

I stared at her.

"I think your ponytail is too tight that is the most ridiculous thing you could've said to me. I'm not into him like that just worried about him; he's my best friend Britt! That's all I want it to be now just drop it please. Go back by Alvin and just stop thinking I've fallen for Simon."

Ashley looked and shook her head.

"You know for a genius you're not very bright to realize that you had fallen in love with Simon way before that ball. I think you two would make a perfect couple; you're both smart, into science, math, and sing in groups!! A match made in heaven! Just like your sisters with his brothers! Think about it Jeanie school is almost over! We have a few days left after exams school is done and any chance of you having a boyfriend during the summer like the rest of us!"

I looked.

"I don't want a boyfriend right now Ash. Cassie talk some sense into your sister she's talking jibberish again! I have not fallen in love with Simon and am just his best friend now please drop it!"

Eleanor stared and sighed.

"You're beyond denial Jeanie! That's why on the back of your diary you wrote J+S=(… who do you think you're fooling we're your sisters and know how much you're into Simon! Isn't it obvious how jealous you used to get when he held her hand or kissed her before class!"

I was appalled.

"Me jealous? Wrong sister Ellie I was happy for him when he was with Gillian! But now I'm just worried she really broke his heart when she dumped him!"

Alvin grabbed Brittany's waist and kissed her on the cheek looking at me.

"Keep telling yourself that Jeanie! But all 4 of us know differently! All I'm saying if you keep on living in denial; you will never know how he truly feels about you."

I sighed and looked toward the restroom and shook my head. Then the bell rang and we had to go to 4th hour. Alvin and Theodore took the trays to the compactor while my sisters and I walked ahead of them. I thought about what my sister Ellie and Alvin said.

'They are right I have fallen for Simon but just never had the courage to tell him. #1 he was always studying, #2 working in his lab, #3 on tour with his brothers, and last but not least with Gillian, and besides I just ignored the way I was feeling and hid it within while we studied together, performed on stage, or partnered up for projects. Now it was too late for me to tell him because that little phony Gillian cheated on him and broke his heart in two!! Besides he wouldn't even talk to me or even look at me! My luck he just gave up on love all together after he tried so hard to land that ooh in his arms and finally succeeded!'

As we walked to class Gillian approached me.

"Oh look who it is the nerd and her snobby sisters! What's the matter Jeanette hate me now because I broke that clueless rockstar's heart and turned him against you? Ooh I'm that good and just want to shove it in your face! Ooh poor Jeanette gonna go cry like the nerd she really is and has lost her best friend!!! Also a wimp that runs away when she's challenged to a fight! Bring back memories I see!"

I slammed my locker and glared at her.

"Keep on starting on me and you'll be the one crying! I am Australian Gillian and know how to fight and to answer your question why I walked away from that fight with you is because I'm more mature than you ever will be, a lot smarter than you, and have more sense than you ever will to realize that you lost a good man! My only regret is I didn't tell him how I felt about him before he fell for you! Now get out of my face and don't start on me again or else!! Now move!"

Simon overheard and came up behind me unexpectedly saying.

"Exactly how do you feel about me if I may ask? I'm willing to listen if you're willing to tell me! Well."

At that moment the bell rang and Simon didn't seem to care we were late for 4th hour. I froze cause my tongue was tied and I couldn't speak. Then he whispered in my ear.

"Hmm how about we talk after school today by our place while we study for our exams? What do you say about that?"

I looked.

"But Alvin has a date with Brittany, Theodore has a date with Eleanor leaving you and I alone at your house in your umm room. Isn't Dave working late 2 night if I'm not umm mistaken?"

He smiled.

"Yes that is correct Dave will be working late 2night! Its only studying Jeanie nothing to be afraid of. Is your answer yes or no?"

I nodded and we walked to class together. The teacher looked.

"Seville and Miller the bell rang 10 minutes ago. You're both late what is the excuse?"

Simon thought fast.

"Umm we were in the Science lab putting the finishing touches on our final Science project."

The teacher sighed.

"Very well both of you take your seats and copy the board all this information will be on your exam for my class."

We sat down in our seats and copied the board. Finally class ended and the 6 of us headed home. The boys dropped my sisters and I off at the tree house and Alvin and Theodore kissed Brittany and Eleanor goodbye. Simon just smiled and stayed behind as his brothers walked ahead and so did I. As Brittany and Eleanor entered the tree house I went back to where Simon waited.

He brushed his hand by my cheek and smiled. Then he leaned in and our lips met and I embraced him tightly closing my eyes. Then we broke apart and he looked into my green eyes.

"That's what I was trying to tell you at the ball but you didn't realize it. Even when I was with Gillian you were the one I was thinking about. Jeanie you had my heart the 1st day we met and still do. I love you and was hoping you felt the same way about me but just couldn't wait anymore for you to realize it! I know I was just dumped by Gillian but will you be my girl?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him once again and responded.

"Yes Simon I will be your girl I love you to. My sisters and your brothers were right all along we were both living in denial on how we felt about one another!"

Brittany exited the tree house and smiled.

"Finally you 2 are together took you long enough. Told you so Jeanette! Now if you'll excuse me I have a date to get ready for. I'll leave you 2 love birds alone to umm catch up!"

Simon laughed.

"Brittany you're not moving and we'll catch up in a few hours. Now go on and get ready for your date with Alvin you only have 3 hours to get ready. "

I laughed as Brittany ran back inside and smiled at him.

"Oh you can be mean just like your brother when you want to be and it doesn't bother me one bit. I actually find this side of you very attractive! Well I should be going see you in a few hours. Love you Simon."

He smiled and kissed me again.

"Love you to Jeanie my precious. See you in a few hours for our study date."

I smiled and watched as he ran after Alvin and Theodore half way down the block by now and laughed. Then my cell rang and it was Cassie.

'So Jeanie how'd it go with Simon? Did you get over your denial or still think I'm way off! Come on spill best friends tell everything and don't hold back!'

I smiled.

'I'll tell you at school tomorrow don't have time to chat cell is dying and I have to study. Ciao till 2 morrow Cassie. Jeanie out.'

Eleanor laughed as I entered.

"Nice umm excuse cell is dying and you have to study? Umm Jeanie your cell has 4 bars its fully charged!"

I looked.

"Yea so…well it wasn't entirely false I do have to study our exams are 2 morrow and Thursday."

She looked.

"Yea study what each other? You are an A student and so is Simon you 2 don't have to lie and say you're going to study for exams. I'm not stupid and Brittany is way more advanced to believe that mumbo jumbo! Even though she tries to play it off she's innocent! We saw her face that night after Alvin snuck home."

At that moment Brittany appeared in the hall and Eleanor gulped.

"She's right behind me isn't she?"

I nodded and entered the bathroom to take a shower and listened as Brittany yelled at Eleanor. When I finished my shower I brushed out my long brunette hair and put my bun up with a blue ribbon. I looked outside as Alvin picked Brittany up in his car and drove down the road with Theodore in the backseat with Eleanor.

I finished getting ready and took my book bag with me to Dave's house. I knocked on the door and Simon answered.

"Hey Jeanie why don't you come in? I put some pizza bites in the microwave that we can snack on while we study. Here let me show you my room finally."

I followed him up the stairs to his room and we entered. I looked around and smiled.

"Wow I like the way you decorated and its so neat. I can see you have my picture above your bed to? I have yours but didn't really put it in a frame yet. I will when I get home I promise. I'm just glad we're finally together even if it took me this long to admit it."

He smiled.

"Like they say better late then never. At least we're finally together that's all I am happy about. Besides being out of that relationship with Gillian that is. See I knew she was cheating on me but didn't know how to catch her. Well till Alvin came up with a plan to bust her once and for all! Its weird that a rock star like me got dumped and wasn't the dumper! See the pictures my friends sent me while we were on tour just ticked me off and I almost broke my cell but also had to be happy because I had to be on stage; but hearing your voice before we hit the stage made me feel better!"

I looked at the pictures his friends sent him with Gillian and Tray and gagged.

"Why not just erase them now? You don't have to deal with being played anymore. You have me now and I would never cheat on you because I love you Simon. You know this now."

He smiled and erased the pictures of Gillian and Tray from his cell and seemed relieved it was finally over. He went to kiss me and I heard the microwave go off.

"Umm Simon the pizza rolls are done. I'll be here waiting till you come back unless you want me to give you a hand with the drinks for us?"

He shook his head.

"No that won't be necessary our lemonade ison my night stand already. Be right back with the food. Just make yourself comfortable."

I smiled and took out my math book and the notes Mr. Sullivan gave us to study for our exam. I slid off my sneakers and socks to lie on my stomach waiting for Simon to return. Being very careful what I did with it being mating season for us and we just got together. Even if both my sisters have experienced it already with both his brothers. Lucky for me he wasn't like Alvin especially.

He returned and I looked up and went back to my studying. He put the tray with the pizza rolls on his nightstand and joined me on the bed smiling.

"Why are you being so careful? You aren't even moving a muscle. So what are we studying for 1st? We have our History, Math, and Science exam tomorrow. "

I looked into his periwinkle eyes.

"Math since it's our 1st hour. I'm being careful because of what time it is for us and don't want to set you off on the 1st day we're together finally as a couple. "

He looked smiling slyly.

"If you set me off you do…we're chipmunks Jeanie and mature a lot faster than humans! We start at 1years old I looked it up and my mouth dropped. Alvin laughed at me and told me I'm over exaggerating!"

I shrugged and he shook his head. Then as we studied we ate the pizza rolls and drank our lemonade. A few hours passed and we stopped studying for the night. He took the tray back downstairs and I put my stuff away in my book bag and lay back down. Then I took off my glasses and stared at the wall thinking about how blind I was to see Simon wanted us to be more than best friends. How I didn't recognize the signs he was into me; the way he looked over Gillian's shoulder at me smiling, how while eh was on tour he called me to say hi and see how I was doing, And the big thing was that kiss we shared at the Valentine's ball. I was so involved in my studies that I just never paid attention to anything around me. Also not realizing he meant to kiss me at the ball and regret not knowing. I soon fell asleep on his bed and began to dream.

**DREAM SEQUENCE**

_**Simon returned and smiled at me as he came back on his bed.**_

"_**Sorry it took me so long but Dave called to check in and asked what time Alvin will be in he's not answering his cell again! We both know what those two are doing and most likely his cell is off! Its no big deal really that's their business and I'm not getting pounded for asking him either! Even though I do have access to his journal but I'm too mature for that! Enough about my brother and your sister how bout we talk about us and we catch up on how much we missed being a couple? What do you say my precious?"**_

_**At that moment I didn't know what was or wasn't going to happen all I did know was he was finally in my arms and not Gillian's. I watched as he came toward me and our lips met after I removed his glasses and embraced him tightly. I felt his hands moving to my shirt and gulped as it slid off my shoulders and he moved his hands along my soft skin. I lay there in my bra and skirt with no shirt. Then his lips moved from mine and down my arch slowly. I felt his fingers slipping beneath my bra strap and froze as he slid one off at a time. His hands moved to where it was fastened and it fell to his floor.**_

_**I sighed as his hands moved along my chest and closed my eyes. Then all I could hear were our hearts rapidly beating next to one another as we moved across his bed entwined in one another. His name escaped my lips several times and louder as he got deeper causing my nails to dig in his sheet.'**_

I heard a similar voice as he shook me gently.

"Jeanette wake up! Are you alright hello its Simon your boyfriend. Jeanette why are you all sweaty are you getting sick on me? Alright now I'm really starting to worry!"

Alvin smiled at his brother and shook his head.

"Wow you're really clueless! Brittany get your sister up she's having one of those dreams you used to!"

I heard my sister as she shook me.

"Jeanette wake up we have to be getting home. Ms. Miller is calling my cell driving me crazy!! JEANETTE!!!!"

I jumped up and felt sweat going through my clothes and looked beneath his sheet to see I was still fully clothed. Feeling embarrassed as Simon looked at me really confused I ran all the way home and into my room staring at my Simon doll sitting on my dresser! Brittany was going to talk to me and I heard Simon.

"No Britt let me go talk to her. It concerned me and its entirely my fault because of the comment I made earlier. Alvin just go on home I'll be home shortly she's really embarrassed!"

He entered my room and sat on the bed next to me stroking my forehead gently.

"Jeanie that comment I made earlier was uncalled for. You don't have to be embarrassed because you had that dream about us! Look at me and listen to me please."

I looked up and stared into his periwinkle eyes.

"How can you say that? I made a fool of myself even thinking about that when we just got together today! Mating season or not for us that is the last thing that should've crossed my mind!"

He lifted my chin and our lips met as he pushed me down to my bed moving his hands inside my shirt and back out again. Then up my thighs causing me to sigh as the kisses became more intense! Eleanor peeked in and closed my bedroom door and I moved my hands inside his shirt sliding it off moving my hands down his shoulders and his back. Then he moved his hands back to my shirt and slid it off letting it fall to my carpet. He undid his jeans and was only in his boxers as he slid my skirt off causing it to fall to my floor.

Ms. Miller knocked on my door.

"Jeanette dear Simon's father Dave called and wants him home now! Jeanette answer this door right this minute! Besides you still have to take your shower you have school tomorrow and exams! Both your sisters are asleep already! Jeanette open the door right now!"

He laughed and got up fastening his jeans smiling at me.

"Still feel embarrassed about that dream about us? I told you it wasn't supposed to embarrass you! Its normal you're a teenager and a chipmunk. As am I but its time for me to go my precious! Goodnight Jeanette I love you!"

I smiled and pulled him back down to me once again kissing him passionately.

"I love you to Simon. See you in the morning; tell my stepmother I turned in early because I was tired and will take my shower in the morning. Shut my light off as you exit please. "

He smiled as he exited my room closing the door behind him and I drifted off to sleep!_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Realizing Things Changed

Ch2

"Jealousy between Friends"

The last day of exams finally came and I was actually glad. It would give me a chance to spend time with my Simon after so many years I hid the truth from him. Traci was dressed unusual today and I became confused. Before class started I looked at her asking.

"Umm Traci what's with the outfit? Exactly what are you trying to accomplish if I may ask? Isn't the shirt a bit umm revealing? Its lace and you can see your bra its black! What are you up to?"

She smiled slyly.

"I'm taking your advice and making my move on the one I've been into for awhile now. Thanks for the advice you truly are smart and I'm glad we're friends. Wish me luck he'll be into me."

I looked and didn't know if I should be happy or worried. Especially since she never told me who she was so into! I knew she was another chipmunk groupie especially one of Simon's. The bell rang and I took my seat. I took my exam and went over it several times to make sure everything was filled out. Then I took it to our teacher's desk and sat at mine reading my Twilight book. As I read familiar cologne passed my desk and I looked up smiling at my boyfriend Simon. Then my sister Brittany passed my desk to put her test on our teacher's desk. Her Eu De Dream was choking me because she wore so much. As she passed again toward her desk she dropped a note on my desk!

I opened it behind my book and my eyes slanted in anger. Then I realized it was Simon she was going to make her move on. I crumbled up the note and went back to my book. Finally school ended and I was actually happy. I walked with my friends to my locker to clean it out and waited for Simon. Cassandra tapped me and pointed to where he was walking in the hall.

"Ooh Jeanie look she's making a move on your man. Aren't you going to do anything?"

I closed my locker and walked over to where Simon was trying to avoid listening to her and grabbed his waist. He smiled and looked down grabbing my hands by his waist.

"Hey Jeanie my precious. I was wondering where you were."

Her eyes slanted in anger.

"Jeanette how could you? How could you stab me in the back like that and take the only guy I've ever been into? This is not over Jeanette I will get my Simon mark my words if it means putting you in the hospital. You have crossed the line now!! You're going down!"

I looked up from holding his waist and approached her.

"Is that a threat? Because it doesn't phase me and he was never yours in the 1st place! If anyone is stabbing anyone in the back it's you stabbing me!! You've known for the longest I was madly in love with Simon and hated seeing him with Gillian! Well tough rocks Simon is mine and you can hate me all you want!!"

Simon pulled me back as I was about to punch Traci in the face.

"Jeanie calm down and don't waste your strength on her. Another thing Traci I don't date my fans and only love Jeanette! Now go on with your life and deal with it!"

She lunged for me as we walked toward our house and I turned around and grabbed her fist.

"Is that all you got? Well it's not enough I have a tournament on Saturday and don't have time for petty immaturity like you! We'll finish this on the ring Saturday night goodbye Traci!"

I took Simon's hand and we walked toward Ms. Miller's hand in hand. Alvin looked at his watch.

"Alright ladies we'll see you after 8pm. We have some shooting to do on our movie and then we will take a nap! Remember Britt do not call me I'll be on the set and am not allowed to have my cell on. Try not to pick a very mushy movie you're my girl but I'm not too much into movies like that. See you after 8pm babe I love you. Simon and Theo come on Dave is blowing up my cell!"

Simon smiled at me as he grabbed my waist.

"I'll see you after 8pm my precious. I love you!"

I smiled and kissed him back.

"Ok Simon see you after 8pm I love you too."

Theodore looked at Eleanor and they kissed passionately by our door until Ms. Miller broke them apart that is.

"Eleanor dear breathe already you're too young to be kissing like that! You'll see the boys tonight. Time to come in ladies. Bye boys make sure you call before you come by the alarm will be on I'm leaving with my old group tonight for a reunion tour! As for you 3 no funny business while I'm away. I will be checking in! Brittany!! Are you listening to me! Jeanette dear I'll be watching your tournament on TV good luck! Oh bye ladies the girls are here!!"

Brittany watched as Ms. Miller got in their van and armed the house alarm. Then Eleanor went to the kitchen and started lunch for the 3 of us. I sat on our couch and read my book! Brittany sat next to me and tapped me.

"Jeanie how come you let her try you like that? What she did was wrong. I don't understand why you just didn't fight her right there when she lunged for you! Ok I understand she's an opponent in the tournament but still!"

I sighed.

"Britt I don't like fights and besides we're not allowed to fight until the tournament it's in the rules. Besides Simon told me not to fight! I'm not like you. You love to fight especially when a girl messes with Alvin but not me. I am the non violent out of the 3 of us! Stop worrying I'll be fine."

She sighed.

"Fine Jeanie but just in case watch your back I don't trust her and will fight her for you since you can't! You're my sister and I hate when people mess with either of you! That's just my personality! Anyway what movie should we watch with the boys?"

Eleanor brought our lunch.

"Hmm why not Titanic or Twilight?"

Brittany looked.

"Twilight is definitely out Alvin fell asleep throughout the whole movie! I had to keep hitting him to wake him up! But then he drifted back off to sleep! So I got aggravated and threw my jacket over him to drown out the snoring!"

I had to laugh and she just stared.

"Oh yea go on laugh about it. You think it's so easy to have a boyfriend that falls asleep when his girlfriend wants to watch a romantic movie. At least Theodore held Eleanor and watched the movie not Alvin! I sat there watching all by myself!"

Eleanor also giggled.

"Don't listen to her neither of them were watching. They basically made out through the whole movie like usual! Not one time we can actually go to a movie and they actually watch! Yet they say Theo and I are the most passionate try again! Any way I rather watch Titanic we saw Twilight a million times!! It's so much more romantic well to me. Are you listening Jeanie hello?"

I shrugged.

"Whatever we watch will be fine with me. It'll be my 1st time actually having a boyfriend to watch with!"

Brittany rang in.

"Titanic it has that scene in it. I am trying to stay in control cause its getting to be a habit with us and sooner or later I'm going to get caught! Eleanor are you paying attention to a word I am saying! Ok I understand that is yours and Theo's fave movie but I never particularly cared for it! Alvin can't stand it!"

At that moment there was a knock on our door and I answered.

"Hey boys I guess its Titanic instead of Twilight! Don't mind Brittany she's having a drama queen moment!"

Alvin looked and shook his head. Then he sat next to Brittany and kissed her on the cheek.

"Britt we'll be fine will you just calm down please. Hello boyfriend talking here! Brittany!!"

She looked up and stared into his blue eyes.

"Yea sure you say that now just like the last time we watched it and ended up in my bed! Alvin I don't know how much more I can take you're so irresistible."

He brushed his hand by her cheek and Simon scared the daylights out of me as he kissed my neck.

"Now you know why they don't seem to like umm Titanic. Shall we our seat awaits us My Precious."

I smiled and kissed him. Then we sat on the couch and I rested my head on his shoulder. Next to sit was Theodore and Eleanor next to us and Alvin and Brittany sat on the love seat. Brittany hit the DVD player on and Alvin took the remote and put it behind him on the love seat. She rested her head on him and he rubbed her shoulders and she sighed.

Then I felt Simon also rubbing my shoulders and looked up smiling. That scene came up and Alvin held Brittany close to him as he ate his popcorn and drank his root beer. She seemed a bit nervous and we looked next to where we sat and realized both Eleanor and Theodore were no where to be seen and then Ellie's door closed and Brittany shook her head. Alvin also shook his head and looked at Simon. He shrugged and held me close to him smiling.

I began to get that urge and took several deep breaths to cool myself down. Simon realized my body was starting to heat up and let go a bit. Then he whispered in my ear.

'We are in the middle of mating season. Just give me the word and we won't miss it. They are so into the movie that they won't realize we're gone. Especially Mr. Magnificent Alvin lost in your sisters' ice blue eyes. Its up to you my precious.'

I thought for a second and smiled at him. He grabbed my hand and we snuck upstairs to my room and I closed my door carefully. As we entered my room he kissed me passionately pushing me down to my bed. I used my arms to push myself up to the top of my bed. He smiled and came down toward me the kisses became intense and he reached up and shut my light on my nightstand.

Around us the room disappeared into several shades of red. As he came down on me my claws came out and dug into his skin. My heart rapidly beat within my chest as we got deeper involved with one another. After an hour or so I smiled at him and he smiled back brushing his hand across my cheek.

"So how do you feel now? I told you I wouldn't care if you caused me to lose control it's mating season for us. I told you I can be a romantic when I want to be. Well actually I'm surprised only after a week of being together we got here. But then again I'm glad we did I love you Jeanette. You are the one I wanted this to happen with Gillian tried several times and I rejected her. But I'm with you now aren't I?"

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him again and he wrapped his arms around me and then my cell rang and I grabbed it reading the caller id. He also looked at it and said.

"Its Traci…please don't pick up that phone she's looking for trouble again!! Just let it ring."

I hit the ignore button and went back to Simon below me. Once again we started and I was so happy. He glanced at his watch on my nightstand and shook his head.

"Let's get back downstairs the movie is about to go over and they will be looking for us. I'm going to take a fast shower and meet you downstairs."

I smiled and nodded as I threw my robe on to fix my bed. Then I peeked from our hall way and still saw Alvin and Brittany watching the movie. He exited his shower and grabbed my waist kissing my neck.

"Go on in your shower I'll see you downstairs. Act as normal as possible the last thing I need is for the Love doctor to start on me."

I sighed and grabbed his hands by my waist.

"You could always tell the Love Doctor you'll tell Dave if he starts on you. He'll shut his mouth!"

He headed downstairs quietly and sat back on the couch waiting for me. Alvin looked at him.

"Exactly where were you genius? I looked at the couch an hour ago and you weren't sitting there and neither was Jeanette. I already know what Teddy and Ellie are doing. But you after a week of being together? I waited longer than that…oh boy did I say that out loud?"

I ran into my shower and finished quickly. Then I joined the others downstairs. Brittany just glared at Alvin ready to whack him.

"We weren't going to admit it big mouth! You and your big mouth now Simon is going to tell on you and you'll end up grounded. Nice going Alvin!"

He looked.

"It slipped; so sue me and besides he already knew I told him the night I snuck in at 2am!! What do you want from me he's my brother? Can we please not fight for once in your life! Do you thrive on fighting with me when all I wanted was a date!!! A simple date as a couple without fighting!!!"

My sister looked and started to cry and I just shook my head.

"Wow Simon you must be used to this by now. Do they always fight like this on dates?"

Eleanor descended from the stairs with Theo right behind her.

"Yes we're used to it and Brittany is the one who starts all the time!! Alvin gets aggravated too. So do me and Theo."

Theodore buttoned his shirt and nodded in agreement.

"It's really quite entertaining. You'll see it soon enough and see exactly what she does to our poor brother. But there is no doubt he loves her a great deal! That's why he puts up with it!"

Alvin looked and glared.

"Ok she gets the point can we drop it now and watch the end of the damn movie already? I said zip it Theo before I zip it permanently I said enough!"

Theodore gulped and took his place on the couch with Eleanor next to Simon and me! Alvin sat at the opposite end of the love seat and remained silent. Brittany ran upstairs to her room crying! Alvin looked and paused the movie running up the stairs after Brittany. I decided to eavesdrop and Simon just laughed. Of course Ellie followed behind me.

I put my ear to Brittany's door to listen in.

"Britt come on stop crying. I'm sorry for upsetting you, but he was awake the night we did and I came home at 2am 3 hours passed my curfew! He covered for me the next day telling my father I wasn't feeling well. That's how I got away with it and besides that he's my brother! I had to tell him. Do you understand now? Babe come on stop being like this you know how much I love you! But the fighting has to stop we're together too long for us to constantly be fighting the way we do! Britt come on and finish watching the movie with us? Please can we just enjoy the remainder of our umm date without arguing? That's all I want tonight for us."

She sighed.

"Ok fine I'm sorry for fighting with you. I think we can do that. But 1st I'm going to take care of two nosey sisters of mine! Meet you downstairs Alvie!"

She opened her door and we both fell and she stared.

"When my door is closed it means it's a private conversation between Alvin and me understood? Now downstairs the both of you move!!"

We both flew down the stairs back to the couch and pretended like nothing happened. Then Alvin descended from the stairs and Simon handed him the remote. I watched as Alvin sat down and put his arm behind Brittany's head and we continued to watch the movie! At the end my sisters and I cried into the boys' shirt. They held us close and kissed all 3 of our foreheads. Then Alvin shut the movie off and we all headed to bed after Brittany armed the alarm again.

We all headed to our rooms with the boys behind. I needed a goodnight's rest because I had my tournament coming up on Saturday night and had to practice at my Dojo early in the morning. Meaning I'd be leaving early in the morning as Simon slept soundly in my bed. I got ready for bed just to discover Simon had already fallen asleep when he hit my bed. I got under my covers and put my arm over him and he smiled opening his eyes for a second and held me close.

The next morning I woke up around 7am and used my stepmother's car to go to my dojo to practice for my tournament. When I arrived my Sensei looked.

"Ahh Jeanette San I see you're ready to practice one more time before you take the rink against Traci. My two best students against one another I am so proud especially of you Jeanette San. Even with your career you still managed to get a brown belt!"

I bowed to my Sensei and worked out in the dojo. I could hear Traci calling my name out as she punched her punching bag! But could careless I knew what I had to do and wasn't going to let her take that away from me. Being a female chipmunk in a huge rock band, school, and touring! You'd wonder how I managed to make time for my Karate classes! But yet I managed and felt confident I was one belt away from A Karate Master! Brittany was very proud of me, so was Eleanor, Alvin, Theodore, and of course my Simon! I was also very proud of myself that I made it this far!! I spent at least half the day at my dojo working out and pulled up to our drive way to see Simon laying in the hammock in our back yard!!

He saw me coming and called to me.

"Hey my precious how was your practice for tomorrow? Seems like you had a pretty hard training session! Why not take some of that stress away and join me out here? Brittany and Alvin went out for dinner. Theodore and Eleanor are at a party and it's just me and you alone here!"

I just looked and shook my head.

"Sounds good to me but can I at least take a shower? I am all sweaty from my practice? Simon I'm serious I am all sweaty and smell really bad! Doesn't that bother you at all?"

He smiled slyly.

"No why would it? You were sweatier last night than you are right now and it didn't bother me! I wouldn't mind it at all"

I just looked at him shaking my head.

"That was different we both had sweat dripping down our bodies but I'm dirty and sweaty! Not in the best shape to be by my man right now if you get what I'm saying?"

He still shook his head and kissed my neck several times moving his hands inside my Gi slowly sliding it down as he pushed me toward my bed once again. Once again we were in passion and I eventually forgot how sweaty I was after practice! The room disappeared from sight and all that was heard was our breath escalating as we got deeper causing my claws to dig into my mattress as my body relaxed and gave into him! There was a knock on my bedroom door and it was my sister Brittany.

"Jeanie and Simon we're ordering Chinese what do you two want so Alvin can put in the order! Hello are you listening to me at all? Jeanette and Simon!!"

Simon paused for a minute and caught his breath.

"The usual we eat Sesame Chicken with fried rice!! Alvin knows what I eat he's just playing dumb. Try to be quiet your sister is asleep after that long training session she had this morning."

I heard Alvin ring in.

"Yea right if she's asleep then exactly what are you doing in her room with the door closed but not locked if I may ask genius! Well I'm waiting?"

Simon got dressed and went to my door and I covered my body pretending I was asleep.

"She fell asleep on me while we were listening to her stereo after she took her shower! Yes I know it's off now. She fell asleep and I turned it off and read a book because I couldn't move she was asleep on me! Alright oh magnificent one I'm coming gee let me make sure she's covered!"

I felt my comforter drape over my soft body and he kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll wake you as soon as the food gets here my Precious!"

I looked up and smiled at him slyly.

"Do you have to leave me? I'm too out of energy to…"

I was so out of energy that I fell right to sleep after he kissed me one more time. Then he closed my bedroom door quietly and headed downstairs to the Living Room where Alvin was watching his baseball game!


	3. Chapter 3

Realizing Things Changed

Ch 3

"Time to Show My Skills in Martial Arts"

Around 8:30pm Simon entered my room and shook me gently.

"My precious the Chinese food just got here. Are you feeling better now? What do you want to drink with it? I'll make your plate while you take your shower! "

I smiled up at him and pulled him down to me kissing him once again.

"Yes a lot better my professor love! I'll have Gatorade with my food. What time is it?"

He smiled at me after we broke apart.

"It's 8:30pm yes I know what you're thinking. Didn't they just get back from dinner an hour and a half ago? But Alvin is in charge and wants a snack! So he ordered Chinese. Ok I'll see you in a bit."

I watched as he exited my room and threw my robe on as I cleaned off my floor and threw the dirty clothes in the hamper. Then I got some clothes out to throw on and entered my shower. Visions of making sweet love to Simon played in my head as the shower water hit my body. After my shower I threw my sports bra on and a tank top with a pair of jean shorts and threw my slippers on. Then I descended from the stairs and joined everyone at the dining room table. Alvin looked at me.

"Hey Jeanie ready for your tournament tomorrow night? Remember these rules. 1. Anything below the chest is a penalty. 2. Sweeping the front leg is illegal and will get you disqualified! And 3 never keep ur eyes off your opponent especially during sudden death! Take it from someone who has fought in many tournaments not just Karate also Judo."

I smiled as I swallowed my food and nodded. Then I sipped my Gatorade.

"I know the rules Alvin. Just can't believe the drama caused because my sisters and I are huge stars like you and your brothers. My best friend hates me now because I have Simon. Who knows who else will turn against me! Life at the top really stinks sometimes!"

Brittany looked at me.

"Jeanie they're jealous nothing else. Stop being so sensitive so what Traci turned against you! She was really never a friend of ours in the 1st place. Are you kidding me the only reason she hung out with us is to get close to Simon! Tomorrow night teach her a lesson she'll never forget! Besides fighting over a boy is just immature."

Alvin laughed.

"Well then obviously you're immature that's all you do is fight with any girl that flirts with me! So take your own advice once in your life!! Especially when you know I love no one else but you Britt!"

My sister glared at him.

"Oh really you sure have a weird way of showing me that I'm the only girl you love!"

He glared back at her.

"What is that supposed to mean? You know I don't know what you want from me! I try every way possible to show you that I love no one else but you and every time I turn around you say I don't! I just don't get you! Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one trying to keep us together! You always look for a fight with me! You know what Britt I'm done with trying to prove to you that you are the one I love! I'm going to bed and no you can't sleep with me just leave me alone! Goodnight Simon, Jeanie, Theo, and Ellie!"

We all heard the door to the spare room slam and shook our heads! Eleanor swallowed her food and looked at Brittany.

"What is your problem? You know if you keep it up with the attitude you're going to lose him! You just keep on pushing it and sooner or later you will be single and lost without him! Anyway I'm turning in goodnight everyone. See you upstairs my Teddy Bear my door is unlocked just come in when you get tired."

We all watched as she kissed him. Then Simon helped me with the dishes. As I washed the dishes Simon dried them and put them in the cupboard. Theodore went on the couch and watched TV while my sister Brittany went to her room after we finished the dishes Simon and I joined Theodore on the couch and watched TV. Around 11pm we all turned in and Simon checked on Alvin who was asleep in the bed. I watched as he covered Alvin and closed the door to the spare room. I entered my sister Brittany's room and saw her asleep holding her Alvin doll! Then I shut off her MJ CD and threw her comforter over her.

Simon and I said goodnight to Theodore as he entered Eleanor's room and closed it. We entered my room and fell asleep instantly.

The next day was my tournament and I spent most of the day in my dojo practicing. Then around 6pm we headed toward the arena where my tournament was being held. Round 1 began around 7pm and I watched as Traci faced off against another opponent.I gulped as I saw the way she didn't get hit at all because she blocked all the attacks thrown at her. I looked up at the board and saw she was in 1st place. The referre looked at me.

"Miller on this line. Face the crowd; now your opponent and fight."

I watched as Mallory lunged for me and grabbed her fist using my free one to punch her in the mouth. The referee pointed.

"Miller 1…now fight."

I heard Simon screaming like a maniac and also my sister Ellie and Theo.

"Come on Jeanette finish her and place 2nd!! You can do it!"

Round 2 ended and I gained 3 points. Then Round 3 started and I blocked every attack Mallory threw at me. Then I flipped her on the back and placed 2nd. Next round was me VS Traci. The 1st round started and she gained a point off me cause she caught me unexpected and knocked me down. I fell and the referee helped me up. Round 2 began and I blocked her attacks knocking her to the ground.

"Now you'll see how Australians play! Prepare to lose Traci! Now you'll learn what happens when my man is messed with! Let's finish this now! You're going down!"

Sudden Death began and she tried to sweep my front leg. I blocked it with my foot and knocked her down instead! She got back up and aimed for my face. I blocked her fists and pulled them back knocking her on the back! The last part of Sudden Death came and I watched every move she used on me until she ran out of moves. I laughed.

"Oh what's the matter don't know what to use now? Ms. Karate champion! Try this on for size you backstabber! Now you gone and messed with an Australian now you pay! Lights out for you Traci goodnight!"

I used the crane and knocked her out. The referee lifted my arm.

"Everybody Jeanette Miller the new champion! Congratulations Jeanette!"

I watched as my sisters and Simon ran and hugged me. The night went on and Alvin and Brittany weren't speaking! Simon got aggravated.

"Ok now enough you 2 talk to one another! Jeanette just won a trophy and all you 2 can do is give each other the silent treatment upsetting Jeanette! You both are acting immature and you can pound me all you want big brother but you know its true! Fine you 2 immature munks can stay here. I'm taking my girl out to celebrate her victory. Come on Theo and Ellie let the babies sort out their differences! We'll go out for ice cream my treat!"

Simon grabbed his car keys from the hook and me, him, Theo, and Ellie went to Dairy Queen and had some ice cream and shakes! Simon and I shared a sundae while Theo and Ellie shared a banana split and a milkshake!

Back at the house Alvin went out to our yard and lay on the hammock staring up at the stars in the sky closing his eyes. Brittany looked out from the window and saw how relaxed he was and wanted to make up with him but didn't think it would happen this time. She thought it was officially over because this time she pushed him too far! Her cell rang and it was her ex. She answered.

'What do you want Phillip? Didn't I tell you to lose my number you no good root rat! Now you got me speaking Australian! No I will not go out on a date with you. I'm hanging up now Phillip just leave me alone you stalker!'

He laughed on the other end of the phone.

'Why would you turn me down? You are no longer with Alvin that stuck up rockstar! Its all over the news Shelia!! There are pictures of you 2 not speaking to one another and not seeming to care that either of you is there! So give it up and go on a date with me instead of wishing on a star that insensitive furball will take you back this time! Told you I'm the only one who understands you!'

Brittany clicked on the news and her eyes filled with tears and she ran outside after she hung up on Phillip.

"You insensitive fur ball you break up with me over the media instead of face to face! So I was right I am not the only girl whom you love! Who is it Alvin answer me now!"

He looked up confused.

"What are you rambling on about? I didn't break up with you and there is no one else for the millionth time! Brittany listen to yourself why the hell would I break up with you through media when I love you with all my heart? Why would you even listen to that garbage! Who told you that rumor anyway?"

She cried hysterically.

"No one told me its all over the 10pm news!! You made a statement at 9pm eastern that you and I are no longer an item and you're back in the market!"

He got off the hammock and ran inside staring at the screen and his face turned red.

"OOH the stupid press always looking to pass rumors! We'll go fix it once and for all. Let's go Britt we'll use my car! Now I've about had it!"

He drove toward the TV station and stared at the anchor woman.

"Oh my its Alvin Seville in the flesh! Showing himself in public after he broke up with his long term girlfriend Brittany Miller lead singer of The Chipettes!"

Brittany ran off and caught the subway back to our house and ran in her room crying into her pillow breaking a picture of her and Alvin at the dance. I heard glass break in my sister's room as we walked in and ran up the stairs. Eleanor ran up the stairs behind me and Simon and Theodore just stared at us confused.

Eleanor clicked on the Tv and put up the volume. Then we listened attentively as Brittany continued to cry in her pillow. I shook my sister.

"Britt look at the TV Alvin just rectified that rumor! You 2 are still together; he never broke up with you! Brittany!"

She kicked us out and we ran back downstairs where Simon and Theodore were also watching the interview Alvin was having with the anchorwoman. The interview lasted about an hour and then he pulled up and entered the house after Simon answered.

"Bro she won't listen to any of her sisters. We just don't know what to do anymore!Where are you going?"

We watched as Alvin made his way up the stairs to Brittany's room. We all turned in and said at the same time.

"Goodnight Alvin good luck with Britt see you in the morning."

He just sighed.

"Yea thanks I'll need it. Goodnight Jeanie, Simon, Theo, and Ellie. See you in the morning. "

I entered my bathroom and got ready for bed to come out to see Simon in my bed already lying down. I got in the bed under the covers and rested my head on his smooth chest using my fingers to trace the lines that form his muscle.

"You're very muscular for a chipmunk. I can see you've been working out."

He smiled at me and responded after he kissed me.

"Yes I know but when you have a schedule like mine and my brothers if you don't work out you'll be too out of energy to put on a show for your adoring fans! I must admit no one's build is better than my older brother Alvin's! But he is the most athletic out of all 3 of us and always has been.

I smiled and kissed him, and then we fell asleep holding one another. In my sister Eleanor's room they kissed goodnight and fell right to sleep cuddled up against one another. In Brittany's room Alvin sat on her bed as she cried into her pillow and brushed his hand across her cheek.

"Britt it was nothing but a vicious rumor! I never broke up with you and could never I love you so much. Please stop crying! I hate to see you cry! That's why I did the interview to rectify that lie. You know how much I love you! Yes we do fight but couples do that when they're in love like I am with you. Come on look up and stop crying!"

She looked up and he wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled down at her as he kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him and returned his approach moving her hands inside his shirt slowly moving it up. Then she took it off and pulled him down to her continuing to kiss him passionately. He moved his hands inside her shirt and caused her to sigh as her shirt slid off.

"But it's not mating season. I thought we both agreed we'd stay in control because it was getting to be a habit? "

He smiled slyly as he continued to move his hands to her shorts slowly unbuttoning them and slid them off to her bedroom floor.

"You agreed I said nothing! I also remember telling you it wouldn't pertain to us cause we live in the city and are teenagers! Besides your loving is too good to do without!"

She smiled slyly and moved her hands to his boxers and untied them slowly sliding them off below her comforter.

"In that case then we shall continue where you left off!"

As they were about to begin Brittany's cell rang and she reached over to her nightstand reading the text message. Then Alvin looked up and saw her face and asked.

"Who is it? Who would be texting you at this time anyway? Let me see."

She sighed.

"Its my ex Phillip the root rat. He wants me to meet him at the ice cream shop tomorrow afternoon cause he heard about us breaking up! So he thinks I'll take him back. Here read for yourself what he wrote."

Alvin took her cell and read the text laughing.

"Oh really he thinks so. I'd like to see him try. Text him back and tell him you'll meet him but I'm going with you. After you text him back maybe we can continue where we left off before I lose my mind! Its been too long!"

She text Phillip back and waited for a response. Then she shut it off and pushed Alvin down to her bed smiling slyly.

"Oh yes way too long! But I lead this time chipmunk boy!"

He didn't seem to care and reached up shutting Brittany's light off and remained still as she moved up on him several times causing him to sigh loudly making animal sounds gripping her tightly as she continued to move up on him.

In my room I woke up and heard her bed post banging against the wall. When the banging ended I was able to drift back off to sleep cuddled up against Simon who was fast asleep.


End file.
